glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is a skeleton who first appeared in Season 1's Megalomaniac. He is currently voiced by Citrus. Personality Papyrus is a narcissistic skeleton. He has shown to be obnoxious at times, such as when he was yelling at Sans in the beginning of Continue. He is rather egotistical, displayed by the fact that he sometimes refers to himself as "The Great Papyrus". Despite his narcissism, Papyrus has proven to have a very pure heart. He is very a forgiving monster, as shown in Do or Die, when he forgave Jessica Grey after she apologized for playing a role in Sans' death. But, he can tend to forgive others way too easily. For example, in the game, when Frisk approached him while in the genocide route, he still believed that they could become a better person. Therefore, he offers them mercy. Frisk can use these opportunity to easily kill him. Even if they decide to kill him, he still believes that they could redeem themselves. He has also shown to be rather naive. Abilities * Bones: Papyrus' main weapons are bones. He uses them to fight with the enemies, even though his bones are easy to dodge. * Gaster Blaster: Is shown in Do or Die that Papyrus can summon Gaster Blasters. * Regeneration: Shown in Love Part 1 when he healed Gaster after his battle with Betty. * Blue Attack: He is shown to turn souls blue. History Megalomaniac Papyrus makes an appearance here. He appears on the lines, "Even after what you did gen still believed in you. Till the end." On the line "even after what you did he still believed in you", he was seen offering mercy to Frisk. But, on the line "till the end", Frisk was seen squashing his head. Continue Papyrus plays a minor role in this episode. When it started, he was seen waking up a "bone tired" Sans. He is seen when the gigantic black ball was broken and at the Surface with Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Asriel, Gaster, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. Dust when meeting Betty|left]] In this episode, Papyrus is seen when Frisk and Betty came to his house to get him, Sans, and Asriel for Mettaton's first live performance. A few scenes later, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Frisk, and Betty, were seen at Mettaton's first live performance. Papyrus soon spots a girl stuck atop the crane. He then attempted to help her by doing what she said for him to do. But, he did not notice that the girl was a hallucination and he ended up dropping large slabs of concrete on the area. He was then seen with Asriel before being arrested. Do or Die hugging Jessica]] When Jessica Grey arrived at the jailhouse, where Asgore and Papyrus were imprisoned, she soon apologized to him for playing a part in his brother's death. He forgave her, causing her to regain her trait; Integrity. Later in the animation, Papyrus was seen with Undyne, Asgore, and Jessica when they arrived at Gaster's lab. Out of pure anger, Gaster then attempted to kill Jessica. Luckily, Papyrus summoned a gaster blaster to protect her. He was not seen throughout the rest of the episode. Love When the episode started, Papyrus was seen healing Gaster. He was later seen sitting by him as Jessica was warning the citizens of the city about Betty's blobs. Later, Papyrus was looking at the starts during the night wondering why Gaster liked them so much. Next, Papyrus and Gaster start to have a conversation with each other. Gaster asks Papyrus as to why he forgave Jessica so easily that it almost seemed like she didn't do anything wrong. Papyrus proceeds to say that we have no excuse to not forgive someone when we have done so many mistakes ourselves and managed to fix Gaster's broken mug. Gaster still doesn't feel comfortable about forgiving Jessica just yet, but Papyrus allows him to take his time and wait until he can forgive her. During the battle between Frisk and Betty, Papyrus blocks Frisk from an incoming Gaster Blaster from Sans who came back by HATE. Papyrus then begins to "battle" with Sans while Frisk takes on Betty, however Papyrus refuses to fight back against Sans. Papyrus begins to take damage from Sans and gets hit into a wall, damaging his right shoulder. Sans begins to question as to why Papyrus refuses to fight back as they spawn a bone and get ready to attack him, Papyrus then says that Sans is their brother and that he will never hurt him. This starts to remove the HATE from Sans causing him to return to his normal state. After a while, the HATE is fully removed from Sans, while Betty flees from the battlefield. However he is currently in comatose, Papyrus believes that Sans will be awaken from his coma because he believes Sans is a very strong monster. Frisk then asks Papyrus why he treats everyone with kindness even when death is a possible result. He then begins to say that he managed to save someone that he thought he had lost forever. Trivia * Unlike Sans, Papyrus uses his Gaster Blasters for defensive purposes, not for attacking his foes. ** This may be a reminiscent because Papyrus is kind and forgiving. However, Sans, on the other hand, gives everything he has to kill his enemies. Navigation ru:Папайрус tr:Papyrus Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Male Category:Alive